


in your arms, i found a home

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Mentions (A lot), This is ridiculously fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Four year old Sarada has a wish. Sasuke and Sakura work on making it come true.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 34
Kudos: 310





	in your arms, i found a home

The first time Sarada brings it up, Sakura doesn't think much of it.

Ino left with Inojin, leaving a very exhausted Sakura and a sleepy Sarada. Sakura carried Sarada to her bed, wrapping the covers around her daughter's body and gathering her bear close. When she bent down to kiss her child's forehead, Sarada surprised her by opening her eyes.

"Mama," Sarada called.

"What is it, Sarada?" 

Sarada yawned, but her dark eyes looked at her mother, her eyebrows lifting. 

"Why can't I have a brother?"

Sakura laughed. Sarada certainly enjoyed spending time with Inojin, despite the initial shyness between the two when Ino introduced Inojin to Sarada.

Did Sarada truly want a brother, Sakura couldn't know. Finding an answer to that question was however a delicate task. She cherished Sasuke's blunt honesty in these times—he would haven't been shy about giving his daughter an answer.

Sakura hesitated, finding it more wise to distract Sarada.

"The real question is, are you ready to have a brother?"

Sarada frowned. "Of course."

"Why not a little sister?" 

Sarada yawned again, eyelids fluttering close. When she didn't answer, Sakura kissed her forehead, thankful that slumber interrupted a tricky conversation.

  
  


Sarada could have forgotten about their short conversation, or simply wanted an answer to her inquiry. This time, Sasuke was the one whose attention was demanded. Sakura folded one of Sarada's dresses and caught sight of Sasuke moving his scroll away from his lap, letting their daughter know she had his full attention.

"I want a brother, Papa," Sarada declared.

Sakura went back to folding another attire, trying to make herself small in their spacious living room. 

"That's very specific," she heard Sasuke say. As usual, Sasuke's voice didn't betray any panic, smooth and even as he spoke to Sarada, "What about a sister?"

"I want a brother and a sister," she said with determination.

Sakura couldn't help looking at her daughter, her mouth parting.

"That can be arranged," he said softly, "Did you ask your mother if you could get one?"

Sarada turned to look at her, Sasuke imitating her. Why did he have to be so...shannaro! She didn't even have time to think about the idea of welcoming another child after Sarada. Everything from her birth to every event that came afterwards had been so overwhelming—she hadn't found the time to consider having another child.

"Mama."

Sakura looked down at her daughter and cursed herself for thinking Sasuke would make it easier for her.

  
  


She couldn't quite remember the exact sentences she delivered to her daughter nervously. However, she recalled what happened after Sasuke found her alone in their room, Sarada asleep in her own.

"Sakura," he said smoothly. She would never not tremble at the sound of her name coming from his lips. 

She lifted her head and met his gaze, she had done a bit of thinking, but the same thoughts came to mind. About the threat that hid in the shadows. About her imminent return to the clinic and the hospital. Having a second child now felt...selfish.

"Sarada will probably forget about it tomorrow," Sasuke said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Somehow, that didn't reassure her. Perhaps because that same wish wasn't solely Sarada's. 

"So what you said earlier…?"

Sasuke sat next to her. He didn't make a move to touch her.

"...Is still true. I didn't wait for Sarada to want a sibling," he said, holding her gaze, "I was never against having more children myself."

Sakura felt like she could cry. Four years later they were having this conversation, and Sasuke had kept his own desires buried inside him. 

"I thought… With Kaguya's threat … And the hospital," she paused, a little shaken by his confession, "I don't know if it's a good time."

Sasuke took her hand, coaxing her to look at him. 

"There's never a right time. We had Sarada on the road, and we still managed to raise her well."

When she didn't answer, Sasuke released her hand. He seized her middle and sat her on his lap.

"Give me time to think about it," she said, now facing him and looking straight into his eyes.

"I intend to," he murmured and brought her face close to his. His eyes were intense, his mouth parted as he stared at her lips, "Just like I intend to practice before the time comes."

Sakura smiled down at him. She crushed her lips against his, and did not show a hint of surprise when Sasuke pulled at the belt of her bathrobe, letting it fall down their bedroom floor.

  
  


The third and last time the matter was brought up occured exactly one month after, when she's already had done a lot of reflection. A housewife works and thinks a lot, and that's what makes them insanely strong. She's relieved that Sasuke isn't as loud as her own brain, and in opposition to some wives—misses him every moment where he's away on some mission. 

He had already been away for eight days that she already wanted him home. She wanted to hear his deep voice as he talked to their daughter. She wanted to see his face bathed in the morning light. 

Sarada held her hand as they walked to the playground, recognizing her little friends as they got closer. Sakura could identify some familiar faces, but chose to sit on one of the benches and watch over her daughter. 

Only when she fixed her hat to try to cover herself from the sunlight did she notice the approaching figure.

Dark skinned and red-haired. Sakura had no difficulty remembering who that woman was. The same woman who didn't hesitate to beat Naruto to a pulp and expect revenge against Sasuke.

Regardless of their history, Sakura didn't show any contempt when the kunoichi from Kumogakure sat beside her, although her gaze instinctively went back to her progeny.

"Haruno Sakura," she said. 

Sakura regarded her. "Karui-san."

"Akimichi," Karui corrected.

Sakura wanted to retort that her last name had changed as well, but the sigil was hidden by her back against the bench, and she wanted to know what the woman wanted from her.

Karui didn't wait for her reaction. "We haven't seen each other since the war. I heard you helped a lot in saving the world."

She had been quick to take measures against her and Naruto when they met her, and Sakura discovered that to be true in this occasion as well. Quick. Effective. Blunt. Sakura appreciated those qualities in Sasuke, and she could not blame them Karui for possessing the same traits.

Being humble tired her, sometimes. "I did. I punched a God in the face," she told the other woman.

"I heard about that. You're lucky," Karui said.

"How about hard working?" Sakura suggested.

Karui smirked, and then stared at the playground, exactly where Sarada was shouting with another red haired girl. 

"I have to ask," Karui said suddenly, driving Sakura's focus on Sarada back to her momentarily, "That child. Is she yours?"

Sakura blinked, looking back at Sarada. "She is."

Sarada really didn't look anything like her, did she?

"Chouchou really is crazy about her, you know. Sarada this, Sarada that," Karui paused to sigh deeply, "To think my own daughter would befriend an Uchiha…"

A few years ago she would be irritated at hearing those words, for some reason she waited for the other woman to finish her trail of thought.

"I can't say I have forgotten what your husband did, but Sarada is good to my kid. Chouchou doesn't have a lot of friends."

Sakura chuckled, that jolt of pride coming back spontaneously. Sarada stared over her shoulder at her mother, as if making sure Sakura was still there. She wouldn't go anywhere.

Her eyes shifted to Karui. Her yellow eyes scanned her, her thin eyebrows drawn together.

"Do you plan to have one more?" 

The question caught her off guard, but she already had come up with an answer herself. The first pregnancy hadn't been so bad, though trying at times. She couldn't imagine how easier it would be to have a second pregnancy in the comfort of their home, surrounded by her loved ones. 

But most of all, she did like the idea of having another child. A lot. 

"We made peace today, Karui-san. How about we get to know each other a little more before I spill you all my secrets?"

Karui smiled. A genuine, beautiful smile. She almost felt honoured to be able to witness it.

"Somehow had the feeling you'd say that," the woman said.

Sakura let Sarada play longer that day. 

  
  
  


Her decision is truly made when Lady Tsunade agrees to take off her contraceptive at her request. It feels a little odd, to ask her master to stay a little longer in the village to perform such a simple procedure, but Sakura can't trust the nurses and doctors to not gossip about something like this. She remembers the day Sasuke first came to her office too well and the chaos that ensued.

Her mentor didn't hide her enthusiasm at the possibility of Sakura expanding the family, and promised to keep it a secret. 

"You've trained wonderful students, Sakura," she said softly, disposing of her gloves, "The hospital is in good hands."

She knew she would come to worry about it later, but for now the words did bring some comfort. 

Back at home, she finds Sasuke's note on the kitchen counter informing her that he's gone out with Sarada. 

Her eyes stray to the framed pictures of her family. A picture of Sarada as a newborn, looking absolutely adorable as she looks curiously at the camera. Another of toddler Sarada standing on her two feet, holding onto her father's leg. Kakashi, Naruto, She and Sasuke as children. And her favorite, at the center: Sasuke, Sarada and herself during New Year's Eve. Her mouth never fails to dry at the sight of her beloved husband dressed in his dark blue yukata. 

There's one empty spot waiting to be filled. Ino's house has countless of framed pictures—from her deceased relatives to her son and her husband. Sasuke, on the other hand, prefers to remember his parents and brother in other ways. 

The precious memories made on the road explained the lack of photographs as well. Sasuke had once teased her about recalling every detail of their wedding and honeymoon thanks to his sharingan. She regretted drinking so much that day and missing what could have been one of the happiest nights of her life.

So many things could been done while Sasuke and Sakura were out, from watering their plants to cleaning the house, and yet her feet take her to the stairs and to the master bedroom, where her old photo album is hidden. 

Her fingers trace over the golden frame on the cover, and then she sits on the chair by the window, opening it.

Seeing her mother and father so young always leaves her stunned. If Sarada were to see her grandmother's young pictures, could she believe that her blonde hair curled like that once? The Haruno matriarch almost looks like a model. 

And her dad. She dares to believe that he looks handsome. The cherry blossom hair didn't look so bad on him, and he didn't have such ridiculous moustache. 

"Quite the attractive couple, huh?"

In their arms, she could almost catch glimpse of a pink haired Sarada. Of course, the little girl isn't Sarada. She's staring at a much younger version of herself. Her mind may be playing tricks, though their likeness, she thinks—is uncanny. If Sarada were to walk in right now, she would instantly think about her resemblance to Sasuke.

Shaking off that thought, she flicks through the pages of the album, watching herself growing up. Just as she hears the front door closing, and her daughter yelling their arrival, a picture of Sasuke appears next.

She stares at it for so long that Sarada pushing the bedroom open doesn't register to her. Her eyes tear themselves away from the picture—albeit reluctantly to find her child looking up at her, dirt on her face and dress.

"Oh."

Sarada grins, and Sakura's mouth parts once or twice, only to close when she can't think of something to say.

"Just...what did you do?" she says.

"Went to see the horses with Papa," Sarada giggles, even stepping forward and trying to hug her mother.

"No… don't come any closer! Shannaro!"

Throwing the album on the bed, Sakura tries to dodge her daughter's attack, which results in obvious failure from her part. Her own clothes stained, she sends a deadly glare her daughter's way. 

"To the bathroom," she says with resignation, following after a very happy Sarada. 

She takes off her dirty shirt, helping Sarada out of her dress, and aims the shower head over her face and body, cleaning her in spite of the incessant fidgeting. Sarada keeps laughing, attempting to tempt her mother into showering with her, and Sakura really can't get mad at her.

"There."

She's ushered out of the tub, Sakura drying her small body with a clean, large towel. Her raven hair sticks out everywhere, reminding her of another Uchiha with an untamed mane.

Sakura can't help it. She pulls Sarada close and bites gently onto her daughter's arm, making her laugh uncontrollably. 

"What are you two doing?" 

Sakura wraps the towel around Sarada, picking it up and presenting her to Sasuke.

"Sarada is being naughty. I've decided to turn her into a tomato roll."

"No! No tomato! Papa!" Sarada shouts, her small feet wiggling. 

Sasuke smirks, taking their daughter from Sakura's arms. 

He kisses Sarada's nose. "That tomato roll lacks seasoning. I think I will wait a day or two before eating it."

Sarada is set back on the tiled floor onto her two feet, the towel falling around her nude body.

"You're lucky this time," Sakura rolls her eyes, "You have two minutes to dress into your pajamas!"

It works. Sarada dashes out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to bend down and pick up her towel.

And glance at Sakura's chest.

She completely forgot abandoning her soiled shirt and standing there in her pink bra. 

"I'll go clean the mess," she says, containing the heat rising to her face.

"Already took care of it," Sasuke says smoothly, snatching her arm and moving her against the wall.

Sakura lets out an embarrassing squeak as his mouth presses against the side of her neck. His hair tickles her skin as he leaves a trail of kiss from her throat to her collarbone, descending lower and lower. 

"Papa!" 

A moist kiss is left on her breast, Sasuke removing himself as promptly as he had her back against the wall. Sakura is left holding her heated face, watching the goosebumps erupt on her arms as Sasuke slips out of the bathroom to tend to Sarada.

It's unnerving that no matter how many times he does this, she's as powerless as the first. She can hear Sasuke talk softly to Sarada while she heads to their bedroom and puts on a clean blouse.

The rest of the day goes on as usual. Sarada insists on cutting vegetables, and Sasuke grudgingly goes to the hokage tower at their teacher's request.

Sakura bathes after putting Sarada to bed, puts back her toys back into order. Her old photo album still rests on their bed. Sasuke's young face stares back at her. His hair falls over one side of his face, but the left one is visible. She notes that his head is angled towards someone on his left. 

Her hand goes to her mouth. On his left, the teenage version of herself stands. The picture had been thrown in there quickly with a bunch of other photos before moving in as she'd dreaded to lose some of them. She never took time to take a closer look at them.

Smiling fondly, she goes through many pictures. Sadly, the pictures Sasuke features in can be counted on one hand, but she enjoys all of them all the same. 

Soon she lies down, the photo album laying on her chest as she looks up at the ceiling and sighs blissfully. Over the years, time as gone fast, and she rarely found time for herself.

From girlfriend to head of a clinic, to wife and mother, happiness had grown and never left her after many hardships as her young girl. But one of the greatest treasure would undoubtedly looking at the serene look on her husband's face.

Closing her eyes and letting sleep come to her, she thinks, beyond any doubt, that she would never allow anyone or anything to take that peace from him…

Her head has been placed on a pillow, her body covered by the lily scented sheets of her bed. She turns to her right side to come up with a better position, her leg lifting up, her feet bumping into something.

"Sorry," she mumbles sleepily, instinctively, twisting around in the sheets to fall back to her original position.

"Apology denied."

Her upper body is being pulled backwards, her back colliding into a strong chest. Dazed and taken aback by a hand sneaking up her front and palming her breast. Now, only one person could ever do that.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers.

Sasuke hums into her hair, opens the buttons of her pajamas expertly. He pulls at her nipple, kneads her mound, moves up to grab her neck as if he can't decide on where to touch her first.

She lets him kiss her neck in the similar fashion he did earlier, slide her light pants down her legs. Only when his fingers hang about her panties, does she remember about her consultation with Lady Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun," she mutters and turns so she can face him, "I...We need to talk."

Sharingan activated together with his hand up her shirt, she reckons that he might not be as responsive as she hoped.

"Not a good time, Sakura."

His head ducks forward to attack her chest at the same time as she moves to hold his face between her hands.

"Wait," she says more urgently.

He holds himself up over her, eyes softening, indicating that he awaits her words.

"I had Tsunade-sama remove my implant," she says softly, as her thumbs stroke his jaw, "We can make another baby now, if you want."

She thought her husband could take anything. These words cause him to stiffen on top of her, the red pupils vanishing, his dark, warm orbs staring at her face.

He exhales heavily, almost like he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Aren't you happy?" she teases.

He frowns. "Of course I am."

She smiles, and he pulls back to look at her. His fingers dip into her sex, part her folds and return with moisture on the tip. She watches him pull down the waist of his sleep pants, cock standing hard and proud. 

Sakura closes her eyes, unconsciously cants her hips when he draws near and holds himself above her. Her legs fall open at the same time he pushes into her.

She moans and his mouth slants over hers. Her body accepts him as it does like any other time, Sasuke entering her slowly, shifting his hips and easing himself in until he meets her hips.

Her eyes open once he leaves her mouth with a wet sound, his hand touching her face.

"I'll give you a baby," he says softly, "One, two,... Fuck. I'll give you as many as you want."

"Yes," her heart thumps in her chest, her legs closing around his waist, "Sasuke-kun, please."

His hand moves down to her abdomen just as he bottoms inside her and pulls back, buries himself deeper with each following jerk of his pelvis.

She feels like she could scream when he bucks against her, slamming their bodies together and grinding his groin against hers.

Sasuke watches her as his hips roll, his smirk absent from his lips, eyes burning with affection. He fucks her through slow, deep thrusts, keeping their bodies close, his lips lingering over hers. She feels herself trembling, gasping as her whole body embraces him fiercely.

"Sakura," he calls softly, as his cock challenges the barrier of her womb and his hand caresses her stomach, "Sakura…"

"I'm with you," she murmurs, pulling him against her and running her hands over his back, "I'm yours." 

Sasuke shudders against her, drawing himself out of her and pushing into her heat again. Her walls clench around him as his pace and breath quickens. 

His grip shifts to her waist as he starts fucking her with expert thrusts and relentless stamina. Her moans turn into sobs, her little toes curling as she feels herself climbing higher and higher, drunk on love and the sensation of him moving so sweetly inside her.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" 

She comes with his lips crushed against hers, her whole frame quivering around him, her pussy clamping around his cock. Her husband's rhythm falters, his body pauses all movement as he keeps himself from spilling inside her.

He kisses her cheek, her nose, the corner of her lips. His eyes are glassy, like liquid ink that drips with the lust he possesses for her. She reaches for his face and finds it damp with his sweat.

Sasuke closes his eyes the same way he does whenever he's struggling to delay his climax, letting her caress his face and his body. She likes knowing he's using her for his own pleasure after he's helped her reach her peak. She likes knowing that she's been the only one to know him like this, vulnerable and trembling from carnal pleasure.

Her frame trembles with renewed stimulation, her pussy a little sensitive from her previous release. When Sasuke's eyes flutter open again and look down at her and his rhythm picks up, she believes now may be the time.

"Come inside me," she tells him, her fingers brushing against his face, his sides, his back. She moans as he pulls her into a kiss, his fucking turned brutal and unapologetic. The force of his hips slapping against her tender bottom propels her towards another orgasm.

This one wets his cock, her walls rippling and squeezing around his length. His hips stutter, his release announced with a deep moan from him, his wetness erupting into her womb.

He grants himself a few seconds on top of her before he falls back next to her onto his back, bringing her close.

"We may have to try again and again," she informs him, pleased to find him already staring back at her, "Until I become pregnant."

Sasuke kisses her forehead, making her blush. 

"I have no issues with that plan."

  
  
  


She spends the following month hoping for the symptoms to come. She sits on their toilet and hopes that morning sickness will come, gropes her own breasts and tries to imagine herself having nausea or headaches.

It doesn't come. 

She always knew that it might not come right away, and yet, faced with the prospect that it might take longer than planned—she wants to scream her frustration. For being unable to give Sarada the sibling she wants. For not being able to become pregnant with Sasuke's child.

Her anxiety worsens when Sasuke comes home with Kakashi in tow, revealing their worries about Kaguya's army.

"...Okay," she says cautiously.

"Which is why, I think Sasuke is the best shinobi we have to track down this army. It could take months, or maybe years, but this army...is a real threat. This is an emergency," Kakashi explains.

"Okay," Sakura repeats. 

"Sasuke's income will be directly entrusted to you. You and Sarada will not be left without resources," he says.

What an insult. Sarada would want her father. And she, her husband. Four wonderful years together would be a memory, her husband sacrificed for a village that never failed to constantly ignore his clan's suffering.

"Okay," she says, numb.

Sasuke stands up.

"I think Sakura understands. It's late," her husband says firmly. 

"Actually, I-"

"Kakashi. I think that's enough."

Sakura runs for the stairs as soon as the front door closes, Sasuke walking towards it to lock it.

She sits on their bed and looks down at her feet. 

"Sakura."

"No," she says. She needs to calm down. She doesn't want to cry. Not now.

"If I have to leave, I have to leave tomorrow," he says gently.

He's so strong. For her. For Sarada. She knows he expects the same courage from her.

"I can't tell you not to go," she says, finally looking up at him, "What if I'm risking all of these people's lives for my own comfort? I'm a healer, I'm supposed to think about their lives before my own."

  
  
  
  


Naruto shows up at the gates, too. She can't find any reassurance in this, in anything really. But she doesn't want to say goodbye without a smile on her face.

"Sarada," Sakura murmurs, bringing their daughter forward, "Papa is leaving. Give him a kiss."

Sarada pulls her thumb out of her mouth, and Sasuke kneels down to receive a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

His gloved hand pats her head, and then he straightens himself up to nod at Naruto, and looks at her.

Sakura looks at him, and then at Naruto. She curses that he insisted in showing up, knowing Sasuke would not appreciate showing affection in public.

She's surprised to find two fingers appearing in her field of vision, poking her forehead.

"I'll see you soon," Sasuke promises, and turns around to leave. 

He doesn't walk away yet, as if hesitating. And Sakura...she hasn't said goodbye. She won't let Naruto's presence intimidate her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouts, and runs to meet him a few meters away from the gate. 

Sasuke stops and turns, and her arms wraps around his neck, and she's kissing him. She can hear their teammate snicker behind her, but she doesn't care. She lets the tears run down her cheeks and kisses him over and over.

"You had to make it harder for me to leave," Sasuke sighs, and Sakura smiles at him for the last time in a while.

  
  
  


She receives a simple letter from him three months later that says "I miss you.".

  
  


Sasuke comes home thirteen months later.

He comes through her parents door, his cloak torn on the edges, his hair so long without her care.

Her mother looks between her son-in-law and her daughter, and offers to watch Sarada while she's in the bath.

"Sakura," he calls softly.

She cries. Harder than she's ever had before. Harder than when she found him and Naruto and his arm was cut off because of their idiotic fight.

"You're home," she says between sobs.

"Aa. I'm home."

She buries her head into his chest, feels his hand come to rest on her back.

"I missed you," he says.

Sakura weeps, so much and so loudly that her father comes down to see what the ruckus is about. 

"Ah. That's…!"

Sasuke clears his throat. 

"Dad, you could look more enthusiastic."

Her father laughs. "No, I'm happy for you, Sakura."

He crosses his arms, looking at her and Sasuke.

"I've become used of having my granddaughter living there, you know?" 

"We will visit more," Sasuke says without hesitation.

Sasuke isn't vocal about a lot of things, but she knows he's always been in favor of Sarada seeing her grandparents frequently.

"That's my son-in-law. Looks like you haven't changed in one year."

Sakura watches how her father tempts him into drinking tea with him in front of her eyes, interrupting her reunion with her husband.

Going back to rubbing Sarada's back looks like a better option than witnessing this betrayal. Her mother leaves her alone with Sarada, giving her the opportunity to wet her clothes in the process.

"I have a surprise for you," she tells her daughter, helping her slip on a black dress she carefully sewed the Uchiha symbol on.

Sarada's eyes widen. "A surprise?" 

"Downstairs," she says, picking up her girl in her arms.

She doesn't expect the sight of Sasuke being spoiled by her parents. It turns out that her mother had prepared onigiri behind her back, and her father was telling him such a captivating story that he didn't notice his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Papa!! Papa!" 

Sasuke catches her as she jumps onto his lap and hugs him fiercely. 

She can affirm, looking at her parents and her daughter surrounding him, that she's never seen Sasuke this happy to be home.

  
  
  


It never feels odd to see Sasuke in their kitchen, in the living room or any other part of the house. They fall back to living like they used to before he left and carried their joy with him. 

She missed him, and Sarada missed him more. Not a day went when she didn't ask about him and unconsciously broke her heart in the process. And now, looking at Sasuke and Sarada watering the plants together, she imagines herself in the same position, rocking a baby in her arms.

It's like the desire to have this child came back with Sasuke's return. She couldn't stop picturing herself with another baby, yet he didn't bring it up despite plenty amount of time spent together, and she can't help wondering why.

The news come two days later, two pregnancy tests on the bottom of the trash and one held in her hand as she waits for the results.

Her mother stands behind the bathroom door, waiting for her signal.

"Come in," she says.

"Well?" 

"Positive," she says calmly.

"Oh Dear," her mother says, cupping her face.

"Mom, why are you making this face?" she groans.

"Frankly, my dear," she tells her, "I have no idea how to react to these news. You didn't tell me if you wanted this baby or not?"

"I do," she whispers, "I just can't believe this is happening."

  
  


"I'm pregnant," she tells him two weeks later.

It's been hard to keep that knowledge for herself, but it's also been harder to tell him. She just didn't know how to tell him, or when. Everytime they got a moment for themselves he seemed insatiable.

Sasuke stares at her. She can't even remember his first reaction to Sarada. But this one is just odd. He stares at her, and her stomach.

She finally crosses the room to approach him, because she's scared of his lack of reaction.

"Sakura," he says so softly, almost like a whisper. He brings her on top of his lap.

"Are you happy?" 

He holds her tight, buries his nose in her hair. "More than you can imagine."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARADA🥳


End file.
